The Last Time
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Summery inside. Every ranger teams up in Angel grove to fight past villans. Some loose their lives in the process. Pleas REview. Enjoy. :D


Title – The Last Time

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Summery – The Overdrive Rangers have found out that every past villain has been raised and must call on the past rangers to fight. Will it be enough? Who won't survive? Slight coupling.

AN – Takes place after the PROO ends but the rangers are still a team.

XXX

It was an average day for Andrew Hartford. He was talking to his son about a new adventure they would be going on in the summer when the phone rang and alarms started blaring.

"Mack, check the alarms, Spencer call the other rangers, I'll get the phone," Andrew said as he rushed for the phone to see who it was.

"Tommy? What is it?" He asked panicked at what his old friend might say.

"I picked something up, it is powerful, I don't know exactly where but it is in your area," He said quickly.

"I will check it out and call you back," He said hanging up the phone and runny down to the command center.

"Mack what is it?" He asked and his sun turned around his face in shock.

"Everyone, all the villains their all back," He said as Andrew rushed to the scream.

"That's impossible,"

"Should I call the other rangers?" Mack asked.

"Spencer is doing that as we speak,"

"I mean all the other rangers, from the beginning," He said and Andrew looked at him and sighed.

"Call them, I will call Tommy and have him call the original three teams, you call Andros and Leo, have them call Arico and then call Wes, Cole and I will call everyone else," He said as his son picked up the phone and within minutes every past ranger was on their way.

"They will be here by tonight, let's hope it's enough," Mack said as Andrew nodded in agreement. They walked up the steps to see that the overdrive rangers were already there along with the Space, Time Force and Lost Galaxy Rangers. Within the hour half the other teams were there the only ones missing were the Zeo, The Dino Thunder and the S.P.D. Who Andrew had contacted in the future. By 5 that night every single ranger, past and future was there to help.

"Alright so we all know what to do, we have each team start to fight their own nemesis and then we switch it up, trick them. So we will have the overdrive switch with the originals, The Dino's with the Time force, Wild force and ninja storm, zeo and light speed, turbo and S.P.D. Space and lost galaxy, Since the Turbo and Space are the same lets have them fight Devatox and Darconda, then the S.P.D. switch with Mystic Force," He said as they all nodded in agreement and went to work fixing the morphers and preparing for battle when the teams finally got together to catch up that night, everyone was different.

"Tommy?" Kim asked walking up to him.

"Hey Kim, how have you been?"

"Good, you look really different; I have never seen you with short hair,"

"Things changed, got older,"

"I can see, so are you married yet or still waiting?"

"Still waiting,"

"For who?"

"The right person,"

"Who might that be?"

"You,"

"Tommy, I have missed you so much,"

"I missed you two," He said as he handed her a box. "I know that it has been a while but you were the only person I truly loved," He said and she smiled as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked as she slapped him.

"You're only asking me because were gonna die,"

"No, I'm asking you cause were not and I don't want to spend another day without you,"

"Then Yes," She said as he kissed her and placed the ring on her finger.

"It's about time," Someone said from behind them.

"Jason," Tommy said shaking his old friend's hand.

"We should get to bed, big day tomorrow," Jason said as they walked to their room and went to sleep. Jason with Trini and Kim with Tommy.

XXX

The battle was long and bloody. Everyone was getting hurt but no one was killed, yet. The rangers had regrouped and switched. Tommy now went with the Dino rangers leaving the originals to fend for themselves. After the battle they saw that something happened. Wiping out every villain there was and saving the rangers.

"What happened out there?" The rangers asked each other when they were together in the middle of the city everyone watching them.

"Where's Tommy?" Kim asked Jason who had just walked up carrying Trini in his arms. By the looks of it she had broken her leg in the battle.

"I don't know," He said as they heard Alyssa a few feet to their left.

"Wes, where's Eric and Taylor?" She asked and he shrugged trying to support Jen under his arm while looking around.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them," He said as some of the people walked up to all the rangers carrying about five people. Four guys and one girl. They laid them down and heard some of the rangers cry out. The people on the floor were Tommy, Eric, Zhane, Dax, and Taylor.

"TOMMY!!!" Kim yelled running to him who was now lying motionless on the cold asphalt. At the same time the Dino rangers yelled.

"Dr. O,"

"He's dead, Kim," Jason said kneeling down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Billy walked up with Zack supporting Trini in between them as they all started to cry and the other rangers gathered around.

"Taylor and Eric, I can't believe it," Wes said shaking his head.

"Oh my God, Sky. What will happen to Sky?" Alyssa asked walking up to the body of her best friend.

"I don't know," Wes said looking down at his friend in pure sadness.

Then Rose and the others walked up to Dax.

"Dax," She said in a low voice as she stroked her dead boyfriend's hair and sobbed as Will walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

Then Karone walked up to Zhane with Andros and the other Space rangers.

"He's gone," Was all she could say before Andros took her in a giant hug and they both cried for Zhane who was Andros' best friend and Karone's Husband.

The other people stood there watching as the rangers wept for the fallen and then Bulk and Skull walked over to them.

"We are so sorry about Tommy," Bulk said to the original rangers.

"Thanks," Jason said looking up from Kim who now was holding Tommy's hand and looking into his lifeless face hoping that he would wake up and say it was all a bad joke.

"Uncle Wes," someone yelled from behind the group of people and a little boy came running to Wesley and the others.

"Keep Sky away from here," Wes said to Bulk and Skull who had turned around but it was too late. He had seen what happened to his parents.

"Mommy, Daddy," He yelled running to them but nothing happened as the rangers started to cry.

"Sky go with Bulk and Skull, please," Wes said motioning to the two standing near Tommy.

"What happened to my Mommy and Daddy?" He asked

"There fine just go," Wes said as the little boy walked away with Bulk and Skull.

"Wes why did you just lie to Sky about Eric and Taylor, he has to know," Alyssa said and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Not yet," He said walking away as the others picked up the body's and brought them back to Andrew's house to see if there was anything he could do, and there was.

XXX

"Dad are you sure about this?" Mack asked his father in the lab a few hours later.

"Yes, it will make things a little easier," He said as he pushed Mack and the others out of the room so that he and Spencer would be able to work.

About three months later Andrew called all the rangers to return to his house for a surprise.

"What is it?" Jason asked once everyone was there and settled.

"This," He said as five people walked out from behind him.

"Tommy?" Kim asked

"Eric, Taylor?" Wes asked

"Zhane?" Karone said

"And Dax?" Rose continued

"I couldn't revive them so I created Androids of them, they look and act the same as the originals just not living," He said as they smiled.

"How long will they last?" Kim asked

"If anything happens to them call me and I'll fix them," He said smiling as the rangers looked at the Androids and smiled. Still upset by the loss of their friend this would have to do for now.

XXX

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
